galaxyhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Starter's Guide: Fan Characters and OCs
Rules On Your Fan Character Only characters that are respectful to the rules will be accepted. '''Do not create offensive characters. (Not blood, violence, sex, or an attack against someone or a way of thinking). Your character(s) must not have a name or design that offends a certain user's religion, race, or nationality. '''EFS Agents If you want your fan character to be in EFS ''and have a romantic relationship with one of the agents, they can't be married in the show (Ex. _____ and _____ are taken because they're married to each other). If you want your character to be with a character, but they either broke up, parted, believed the other was dead, etc, that's fine, just explain why they aren't together anymore. Also, TechnologyPookie must approve (your relationship might ruin her plans for future episodes, unless she changes her mind). If you just want your character to be related to one of the agents as a brother, sister, mother, etc, that is also fine, unless said agent has something that doesn't allow them to have a relative. Your character can't be overly powerful for no reason, have everyone like them with little to no effort, and/or have no flaws, that is, a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. If you're unsure if your character is a Mary Sue or not, consider taking a quiz or reading guides. The quizzes aren't the final say in if your character is a Mary Sue or not, but they can tell you if your character needs some work or not. '''Fan character limit' You can have an unlimited amount of fan characters :DD! Just don't make your fan characters pages blank then never add any content to them. I'll delete those pages, but just message me if you're busy and you promise to get to them later! Making a Fan Character You can either draw your own, use a render, photoshop a character from a movie/show to look like your character, or use a animal/human generator game. If you're going to use a render off of a website, please credit the maker of the render. If you can't get photoshop, try using pixlr.com to recolor screenshots of movies and/or shows. Do not recolor screenshots and claim you made the entire thing youself. Please state what show/movie/game/etc. it's from and who made it. Also, please credit the maker of the animal/human generator game if you're going to use one. I can't decide what my character should look like! Think about the franchises (TV shows, video games, books, etc) you like. Do you want to make your fan character from one of those universes, or a completely new OC (own character) from your fictional world? You can also explore the pages here for ideas, aswell as other websites and wikis. Theft is forbidden! Only use images from artists you have asked the permission. If you are using free linearts or blank renders from other members or other sites, you have to add the name of the person who made it, a copyright is obligatory. Be unique! Don't steal other peoples' fan characters and claim them as your own. If you wish to do that, ask the owner of the character, but it isn't likely they'll say yes. Also, don't just make your character just a twin of an already existing character and make them have no relation. Characteristics Personality Based on your character's looks, what kind of personality would fit them? Think about how they would act when meeting others, what they think of new things, and their structure. For example, a character with a tough structure would be seen as superior to others and strong, unless they're one of those "ironic" characters. Is your character clever? Annoying? Depressed? Loyal? What's their hobbies? Do they enjoy other people's company? A good character always has a strong and diverse personality from other characters. A character with the exact same personality as an already existing character is just not creative and sort of lazy. History Where was your character born? Do they have any special powers? What happened to their parents? Are they best friends with anyone? Why is their personality the way it is? How are they what they are today? Those are just a few questions you can ask yourself to get your character's history started. Your character doesn't need to have a big history, such as if they have amnesia and don't remember their past. But a history can be a good foundation for a well-developed character. It should tell when the character was born (doesn't have to be exact date) and where, how they've moved over the years, and events at certain ages. Now that you've learned the basics of a fan character, now's the time to make them a page. Type in your fan character's name and click the Create new article button to start editing! type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Click if you're new to Wikia and haven't yet learned the basics of editing.